


Broken Glass

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [142]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Birth, Drug Use, Druge Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Hardships, Hate, Hospitals, Hurtful Billy Hargrove, Love, M/M, Marriage, Modern Setting, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Struggle, husband, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy has a drug problem.One-shot based on the song Broken Glass by Boston Manor.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Broken Glass

Steve woke up to find no one in bed with me. He was by himself once again. 

This has been happening for two weeks straight. Billy was nowhere in sight. 

Steve rolled over to check his phone and there were no messages or calls from him to tell his husband his whereabouts.

Steve rested a hand on top of his belly and felt his son kick. He knew he was stressed somehow but he had to change how he felt because stress wasn’t good for the baby.

He helped himself up and went downstairs to sit on the couch to look through his phone. He invited Nancy over since it was pretty lonely here and usually in the morning he and Billy like to cuddle before they start their day.

Thankfully, she came over and kept Steve company while he waited for Billy to return, if he ever does.

"So Steve, how's the baby?" She asked, sitting next to her once boyfriend turned best friend.

"He's okay. Been kicking a lot. And is very hungry at the moment." Steve told her, rubbed a hand at the side of his belly.

"How about we go out and grab something to eat and then hopefully Billy will be back by then." She suggested.

"Okay.” Steve sighed and she helped him up. He quickly changed so he looked somewhat presentable before they left.

They went to a small diner just downtown of Chicago

Steve and Nancy ate their food, well, he scarfed down two meals because being pregnant came with being able to eat lots of food since he was feeding for two. 

Once he was done, he sat back in the booth and unbuttoned his jeans a little to accommodate his growing belly. He left out a deep breath and rubbed his bump. He could care less if he was in public or not he was pregnant and wasn’t ashamed of how he looked.

"Wow, you practically inhaled your food Steve." Nancy pointed out. 

"I know now I'm super full." Steve said, yawning. He checked his phone and still nothing from Billy. He was bummed that he hadn't heard from him at all. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Nancy coaxed, rubbing his arm.

She drove him back home and stayed a few more hours until Billy finally showed up.

Billy had walked in and they prepared themselves for whatever was gonna happen. He pushed past Steve and tried to go upstairs. "Um, hello?" Steve raised a brow and watched his husband slowly turn around.

"Oh hi. I didn't see you there." He lied, painting a smile onto his face. He looked different. He was scruffy and was just...different.

"Where were you?" Steve asked. 

"Out." Billy answered.

"Out where?" 

"Just out Steve, okay?!” He snapped. “I just wanted to get away for a little bit!" 

"Well, I'm gonna go. Call me if you need anything Steve." Nancy gave him a quick kiss to the cheek and left the house.

"I'm going upstairs!" Billy declared, stomping up each step.

"No!” Steve barked. “I want you to talk to you first!” 

“About what Steve?!” He snapped and dragged himself to his husband.

Steve was filled with rage and getting upset that his husband wasn’t being as involved in their relationship or baby’s life as he should be. "First of all you left last night without a trace and second, I'm five and a half months pregnant with your son and I can't do this by myself. You're supposed to be my support system through all this!" 

"Well the only reason I go out is to get away from all this! I can't deal with you twenty four/seven! Everyday it's something new about the baby! Baby this! Baby that! I just need a break every now and then!" He shouted.

"A break?! Billy, I'm pregnant! I'm the one carrying around this baby and you need a break?!"

"You know what, I'm tired and just want to sleep so if you don't mind I'm going to go up to our room and go to bed!" He spat.

Steve rolled his eyes and watched Billy carry himself up the stairs.

He texted Nancy and told her everything was alright and that he would talk to her later if anything.

As much as Steve wanted Billy to tell him what was wrong, he knew something was different about his husband and it bothered him a bit.

Steve climbed into bed next to Billy and stayed as far away as possible from him. He didn't want to wake him up and make him mad again.

The night went by so slow Steve felt like someone froze time.

When he woke up, Billy wasn't in bed; he was already up and downstairs.

Steve helped himself up and walked down to find him in the kitchen with a handful of pills ready to go down his throat.

"What are you doing?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest, just over his expanding belly. 

"Just have a hangover and a bad migraine." Billy muttered, swallowing back about six pills.

"Don't you think that's a lot for a hangover and migraine?" I

"Stop worrying about me princess." Billy said and left his husband alone in the kitchen.

"Whatever." Steve whispered to himself.

As the day went one Billy kept acting very strange.

He wouldn't talk to Steve and would stay in his office working on stuff for work.

Every now and then Steve could feel his son move inside and his heart broke a little knowing Billy wasn’t gonna be a good father to him with the way he's acting now.

It wasn’t until Steve had gotten fed up with his behavior a few days later and took him to see someone just to find out what the hell was going on. 

Turns out, Billy was severely depressed and has been popping pills behind Steve’s back. That's the reason he's been acting strange lately. 

Steve brought him to a doctor and they did prescribe him some anti-depressants but Steve has to keep them in reach and give his husband the proper amount he needs daily. 

So far, Billy’s been doing well with not taking more than what he should but something doesn't feel right and he doesn't know what. Steve just hopes he gets better in time for his son. He’s not sure whether or not he’ll have to become a single parent so soon depending on Billy’s behavior.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

Billy hasn't come home at his normal time and it was beginning to get very late. Steve was worried but couldn't stress too much because it wasn’t good for the baby. 

Steve laid in bed, reading a book, when he heard the front door open and slam shut. He jumped in bed as his heart sped up.

He got up and went down to investigate, grabbing his bat.

Steve steadily walked downstairs and once he reached the last step, he could hear something shuffle in the kitchen. He choked up on the bat, his heart pounding in his ears, and sweat forming on his forehead as he approached the room. 

He couldn’t believe what he saw before him. 

Billy was there, leaning against the counter shoving pills down his throat by the bottle. Any medication he could find was being put into his body. 

"Billy!” Steve’s voice echoed around the room as he dropped the bat.

He took the bottle away from his reach, causing all the pills to fall to the floor.

"Steve! Leave me alone! I need to take these!" He fought back trying to get another bottle.

"No Billy! You promised!" Steve yelled, blocking him from getting anything.

He then heard someone come in and yell out their names but got thrown onto the ground hard.

Steve landed on his stomach and felt his heart sink knowing his baby could be injured or dead from the impact of him falling.

"Steve!" He couldn't look to see who it was because of how much pain he was in. But he recognized the voice as Jonathan’s. "Steve! Oh my god! Are you okay?!" He asked.

"No!” Steve shakily placed a hand onto his bump and it was throbbing.

Steve sat on the kitchen floor and could feel something wet under him. He tried to reach and was just able to touch there. It was blood. He could feel his entire body freeze.

More people arrived and then everything went black.

**\---**

Steve woke up to a constant beeping and his whole body felt sore. The lights were so bright, his eyes took a few minutes to adjust to them. He looked over and saw Nancy sleeping in a chair next to his bed.

Suddenly, he felt movement form inside him and seemingly forgot he was pregnant. But since the baby moved he knows that he is alright.

Steve shifted in bed, waking Nancy up, and lying flat on his back.

"Hey, you're up." She said, stretching and yawning.

"What happened?" Steve asked, groaning. She looked down almost as if she was hiding something. "Nancy, what happened?" He asked again.

"You caught Billy taking pills and since it was so much intake he was brought in for observation. He threw you on the ground and luckily didn't injure the baby, but-Well good morning, Mister Harrington-Hargrove.” She was interrupted by the doctor walking in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Alright." Steve answered. “And please call me Steve?”

"Of course.” She said with a smile and went on explaining to him what had happened. “You went into premature labor and at five months that is not good. But luckily your husband didn't push you hard enough for you to lose your baby. I want to keep you here for a few days just to be sure everything is the way it should be. We have stopped your labor and you should be fine all the way up until your due date."

"What about Billy? Where is he?" He asked, looking between his doctor and Nancy.

"He's on the psych floor for now. He's recovering and will be talking to our therapist that works at the hospital." She explained.

Steve  had no words to say and she just left him and Nancy in the room alone.

He felt like crying. How would Billy do this to him? To their baby? He couldn't help himself and just cried.

As much as he hated Billy for doing this, he still loved him and wanted him to get better.

Steve had Nancy leave because he wanted to be alone for a while and just be kept with his thoughts.

How was he gonna get through this?

Steve spent those few days in that hospital thinking about Billy. He doesn't want his husband near him or his baby but he wants him to get a lot of help because he needs it. Billy needs to get better.  Steve will never forgive him for this but if he changed his way he’s not sure what will happen.

Nancy has been watching over her friend like a hawk, making sure he takes all his meds that he has to take and that he was careful of his movements.

Before going into the shower,  Steve would look at myself and see black and purple bruises over his bump and along his hips. He cries at the sight thinking of how Billy caused this to happen.

Steve was doing well until when he was seven and a half months pregnant and got the phone call saying Billy was being released from the hospital. His heart never beat so slow. He began to have a panic attack. 

Billy was coming home. He was gonna be alone with  Steve . 

He can't do this.

Steve  called Max and told her to take Billy to her place because he didn't want to see him at all.

He’s not ready to face him. Not yet.

**\---**

It's been a long month and half and Steve still hasn't gotten enough courage to face Billy. He calls him everyday, but Steve doesn’t answer the phone. 

Today, Steve was home cleaning the house since it’s become a wreck ever since the incident.

The doorbell rang and he went to go answer it.

He opened the door and saw Billy standing there with hopeful eyes.

Steve just let out a small laugh and shut the door but was stopped by Billy’s hand. The same way he stopped the door was how he pushed his husband down.

"What do you want Billy?" Steve asked, not wanting an answer, he was just trying to be nice.

"Your forgiveness." He tried.

"If you think you can come here and beg for forgiveness you're wrong. What you did was wrong and you put our baby in danger!" 

Billy heaved a sigh. "Steve, hear me out. I was very depressed for some uncertain reason. I don't know why but I felt alone and scared. I felt no one was ever around and when I wanted you the most you were more concerned about the baby than me. And when we got married we vow to stay together through sickness and health. I was sick and that vow didn't concede to me." He explained.

"Billy, I got you help and you went behind my back and almost overdosed!” 

"I know because the help wasn't enough for me. Talking to that lady about my problems didn't feel right because I wanted my own husband to know my inner demons and problems I was going through. I wanted you to tell me everything was gonna be okay. But I didn't get that." He said.

He was right. But he never told Steve about his problems; the doctors had to tell him the news.

"Steve, please. I want to be there for you and for this baby. I'm so sorry for ever laying a hand on you and hurting our son. I didn't mean to do it. I just needed help. But I got it and I want to come back and live with you because I love you so much. Not seeing you is like not being able to breathe. Please Kellin. I have changed my ways." He pleaded.

"Billy, you have to promise me you won't go back down that road. I hate seeing you in that state. Our son is gonna need his father so you can come back." Steve told him and watched a smile spread across Billy’s face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down!" He said hugging his husband, being careful of his belly.

Steve shut the door behind him and they sat on the couch catching up on what they’ve missed in each other’s lives. 

Steve’s due date rolled around and his water broke the night of their two year anniversary.

He went into the hospital a nervous wreck but Billy stayed by his side.

They welcomed their son, Jace Alexander Harrington-Hargrove at 5:13AM, weighing seven pounds and four ounces.

He looked so much like Billy and seeing Billy with him was so cute. Steve was glad he let him back into his life, he knew that he was more than ready to be a father to their son.


End file.
